Jiang Qin 蔣欽
Jiang Qin 蔣欽 served Sun Ce since he left Yuan Shu, assisted in the establishment of Wu and then went on to serve Sun Quan. Biography In 193 A.D., Sun Ce split from Yuan Shu and went to annex the lands of old Wu.Jiang Qin's SGZ says Sun Ce "attacked" Yuan Shu, but this is not accurate. At that time Sun Ce hadn't officially turned against Yuan Shu, despite Yuan Shu's poor treatment of Ce, and Sun Ce asked permission from Shu to leave. It wouldn't be till Yuan Shu declared himself Emperor that Sun Ce officially parted ways with Yuan Shu. Jiang Qin admired Sun Ce, so he followed in his campaigns and gave him advice. Jiang Qin was made a Senior Major and given his own command. Jiang Qin helped settle the commanderies Danyang (丹楊), Wu (吳), Kuaiji (會稽) and Yuzhang (豫章), which would later form the foundation for the Wu empire. Jiang Qin was appointed Commandant of Geyang (葛陽) county, where he served 3 different Chiefs, subdued various bandits and robbers, and was eventually appointed as Commandant of the Western Divisions. The bandits of Kuaiji, under Lü He and Qin Lang, began to cause disorder. In response, Jiang Qin led forces to pacify them; capturing Land and He and settling the five counties disturbed by their actions. Jiang Qin was promoted to (討越中郎將) Elite General of the Household Who Subdues. Jingju (經拘) and Zhaoyang (昭陽) were also added to his fief. When He Qi went to subdue the bandits of Yi (黟), Jiang Qin brought 10,000 soldiers in support and assisted in their pacification. Service to Sun Quan In 203 A.D., the bandits of Poyang (鄱陽) held a force of several tens of thousands and started causing disorder. Jiang Qin was among the myriads of officers sent to put them down.SGZ: Biography of Dong Xi. In 215 A.D., Jiang Qin followed Sun Quan to Hefei (合肥), and helped defend him from Zhang Liao at Xiaoyao Crossing. Jiang Qin was appointed as General Who Defeats Rebels and Commander of Ruxu (濡須). Jiang Qin was later summoned to the capital and promoted to Protector of the Army of the Right with additional responsibilities within the court. At one time, Sun Quan paid a visit to Jiang Qin's household. Sun Quan observed that the clothing worn by Qin's mother, his wife and his concubines was drab and plain. Sun Quan sighed and thought even though he is high-ranking noble, he still maintains his frugality. Wanting to show his admiration, Sun Quan ordered the treasury to bestow fine embroidered clothes to Jiang Qin. Earlier, Jiang Qin had been stationed at Xuancheng (宣城) county, where he had fought the Yuzhang bandits. At that time, County Magistrate of Wuhu (蕪湖) Xu Sheng was overseeing affair in the city. One of the officials committed some sin, so Xu Sheng arrested him; he also sent a memorial to Sun Quan asking permission to execute the man. Sun Quan denied it, stating that Sheng should wait for Jiang Qin to return instead of going behind his back. Due to this, Xu Sheng began to suspect Jiang Qin harboured ill-will towards him. When Cao Cao attacked Ruxu Fortress in 217 A.D., Jiang Qin and Lü Meng had been in charge of managing the armies to oppose him. Xu Sheng thought that Jiang Qin would take the opportunity to assign him unnecessarily dangerous tasks, yet Qin only ever praised Sheng; thereafter Sheng was convinced of Jiang Qin's virtue. Sun Quan also spoke to Jiang Qin concerning Xu Sheng, saying: "Earlier, Sheng tried to convince me to execute a man under your command; yet today, you say I should hire Sheng. Are you looking to emulate Xi?" Jiang Qin replied: "My Lord, A great minister does not put his personal grudges before public interest. Sheng is faithful and industrious, he is courageous and resourceful, and he has the capacity to govern 10,000 people. Now, great matters of the state are still undecided, and you must seek men of talent to assist the state. How dare I use personal grudges to conceal men of ability?" Sun Quan was most pleased by this.SGZ: Accounts from South of the Yangzi quoted in Biography of Jiang Qin. In 219 A.D., when Lü Meng went to attack Guan Yu, Jiang Qin commanded a fleet of 10,000 and took up position on the Mian (沔) river ready to harass Guan Yu wherever he turned.SGZ: Biography of Lü Meng. Unfortunately, on his return, Jiang Qin fell ill and died. Sun Quan dressed in simple clothes as a show of mourning; from Wuhu 200 households and 200 Qing of fields were given to Jiang Qin's wife and sons. Family Sons * Jiang Yi (蔣壹) - Made Marquis of Xuancheng, earned merit fighting against Liu Bei at Yiling; defended Nan commandery against Wei during Cao Pi's Invasion of Wu where he died in battle. * Jiang Xiu (蔣休) - Was given command of Jiang Yi's troops after his death, but lost his position after committing some crime. Notes Fact vs. Fiction Historically… *… References Sources